Devil's Flight
Devil's Flight is the doomed corkscrew roller-coaster in McKinley, Pennsylvania, that derailed in Final Destination 3 sometime in May or June of 2005. Devil's Flight holds the distinction of being the only opening disaster in the franchise with more survivors than casualties. Plot Before the premonition begins, the hydraulic pump beneath Lewis Romero's seat begins to leak when a roller coaster attendant secures his seat restraint. The premonition begins when Wendy Christensen has sat herself toward the back of the roller coaster and pulls her digital camera out to snap a photo. The moment the camera takes the picture, a roller coaster attendant waves his hand in front of her, ruining the photo. He points to a sign explaining that no cameras or loose articles can remain on the ride. Kevin suggests that he put her camera in a pocket inside of his jacket. A few rows ahead, Frankie Cheeks overhears the attendant and conceals his video camera inside of his jacket. Kevin becomes excited for the ride until he withdraws his hand from the handlebar in front of him after getting his fingers stuck in sticky gum left by a previous passenger. The attendants give the OK to start the ride, and the roller coaster begins its ascension to the top of the initial drop. As the ride progresses, the leaking hydraulic line rattles and loosens. While going through a loop, Frankie yells at Ashley Freund and Ashlyn Halperin to flash him. Annoyed, Ashlyn slaps the camera out of Frankie's hand, which magically catches onto and wraps around the tracks at the bottom of the loop. The coaster runs over the camera, which loosens a wheel on the left side of the front cart, and severs the hydraulic line and unlocks all of the safety restraints, threatening the lives of all of the passengers. As the roller coaster continues along the tracks, the front left wheel pops off, showering sparks onto the passengers. The passengers scream in terror as they attempt to remain in their seats while the coaster runs through corkscrews, hills, and sharp turns. More pieces from the coaster train break off. As the coaster hops over a hill and makes a sharp turn, the force causes carts one through three to separate from carts four through six. The front three carts fly off the tracks, killing Carrie Dreyer, Jason Wise, Ashley, Ashlyn, Frankie, and five others. Lewis is thrown out of his seat but manages to hang onto the coaster for dear life as it travels through more corkscrews. He loses his grip and is flung toward the back of the coaster where he is narrowly saved by Kevin Fischer. As Kevin catches Lewis, his seat restraint breaks away. Kevin manages to hang onto Lewis before a metal covering from the cart in which Lewis sat breaks away and smashes into him, sending him flying into a steel support beam, snapping his spine in half and causing a part of the support beam to jut out over a portion of the roller coaster tracks. The piece of metal that hit Lewis smashes onto another portion of the roller coaster tracks, causing the tracks to become uneven. The roller coaster continues to bunny hop toward another large loop, where, as it ascends toward the top of the loop, it begins to slow to a stop due to the train's missing wheel grinding against the tracks. The coaster becomes stuck upside down at the top of the loop. Erin Ulmer and Ian McKinley fall from their seats but are able to hang on to their restraints. Shortly after, they lose their grip, and Ian falls to his death, followed by Erin. Two unseen characters (later revealed to be Perry Malinowski and Julie Christensen) fall out of their seats to their deaths as well. Kevin and Wendy attempt to get the coaster out of the loop by rocking it backward. They succeed, but in the process, Kevin gets his coat stuck on a broken piece of his missing seat restraint as the coaster goes backward. The piece of support beam that juts out over the tracks from when Lewis was killed slices through Kevin's torso, cutting him in half. Wendy screams in horror and cries before the coaster hits the dislodged portion of the track. The train scorpion-tails backward as it is ripped off from the tracks and falls to the ground. Wendy is thrown out of her seat as the coaster falls, and she is killed when she lands on another portion of tracks below. It is then revealed that the derailment was a vision of Wendy's, and the roller coaster is still at its station. She panics and the roller coaster attendants release the seat restraints only in carts four through six, allowing several of the students off before a large fight ensues. Ashley and Ashlyn get off the ride, followed by Frankie who is videotaping them. Jason attempts to leave the coaster, but can't get the attention of the ride operator due to the fight. The remaining passengers begin to chant "Hey! Ho! Let's go!", prompting the ride operator to start the ride. As a security guard leads Wendy and the other students toward the exit of the ride, Wendy notices Jason is still in the roller coaster. Panicked, she runs back to the ride platform and tells the attendants to stop the ride, but is forced outside of the ride exit. As Wendy and Kevin are escorted away from the ride, the roller coaster crashes, killing Jason, Carrie and five others. Death toll: 7 Causes *There is a plot hole as to how the coaster crashed, since the primary cause was Frankie's camera. Since Frankie got off the coaster, it would've taken longer for the coaster to detach and crash, or it should not have crashed at all. **However, this can be disproven as Frankie's camera only aided in rupturing the hydraulics further, which in consequence, only contributed to the deaths of Lewis, Ian, Erin, Perry, and Julie because their harnesses malfunctioned. They weren't on the ride when it crashed in reality, therefore making Frankie's presence insignificant to the crash and deaths. At 16:03 of the movie, it can be briefly seen that the tracks are indeed broken, as Wendy claimed. Also, and a 'popping' sound is heard, indicating that a portion of the track has been broken, which caused the wheels on the left side to derail. This ultimately killed Jason, Carrie, and the other 5 victims, who were the only ones on the ride. *Their deaths are shown as the coaster hitting a sharp curve, throwing it off the tracks, just like in Wendy's premonition. Therefore, Frankie's camera had no effect in the amount of time it would take for the roller coaster to crash. The tracks still would have broken in the same place, and still were the cause of the actual derailment, not the camera. Signs/Clues *Olivia Castle (survivor of the collapse of the North Bay bridge collapse) and her friend once rode Devil's Flight at some point, having acquired a picture of herself and her friend in front of the attraction, with a tagline that reads "the scariest roller coaster". *Wendy takes a picture of a ride called HIGH DIVE. The V light goes out the moment she takes the picture, making the letters spell HIGH DI E in the photo. *The roller coaster's entrance has a sign reading "No exit after turnstiles. I'll see you soon.", with a picture of a devil next to it. The line "I'll see you soon" is a tagline which is usually said by William Bludworth throughout the first and second movies. *Jason promised Wendy he would "meet her at the end" before entering the roller coaster. Jason dies at the start of the movie, and Wendy is hinted to have died at the end. *Wendy takes a picture of Jason in front of the roller coaster at the moment one of the coaster cars descends the rails at high speed. The photo makes it look like the cars are heading down to the ground, about to crash. **They could also be heading towards Jason, hinting at his death in the disaster. *The tracks can be constantly heard creaking as the coaster rolls through them. *The name "Devil's Flight" might be a subtle nod to both Death and Flight 180, the opening accident of the first movie. *Tony Todd, who portrays William Bludworth in the first two movies, voices the roller coaster announcer who says the line "You may never return from Devil's Flight." *Before the ride, Jason tells Wendy that "the real fear of these rides comes from having no control." *The opening credits of the movie highlight several park attractions as its main visual theme. Survivors *Wendy Christensen (Unknown) *Kevin Fischer (Unknown) *Julie Christensen (Unknown) *Ian McKinley (Deceased) *Perry Malinowski (Deceased) *Erin Ulmer (Deceased) *Lewis Romero (Deceased) *Frankie Cheeks (Deceased) *Ashlyn Halperin (Deceased) *Ashley Freund (Deceased) Casualties *Elle Dana (Deceased) *Carrie Dreyer (Deceased) *Jason Wise (Deceased) *Bob (Deceased) *Marcus (Deceased) *Jill (Deceased) *Scott (Deceased) Trivia *Amber Regan was a survivor in the original script, but this storyline was abandoned because her death was similar to Lewis. *Ethan and Harry were going to ride on the Devil's Flight with two friends, but the attendant kicked them out because they weren't tall enough to ride. *The opening credits for Final Destination 5 reference the derailing by having parts of the coaster cars fall on the screen. **Additionally, Olivia Castle and her friend once rode Devil's Flight at some point, having acquired a picture of herself and her friend in front of the attraction, with a tagline that reads "the scariest roller coaster". *Veronica was going to ride on the Devil's Flight with her boyfriend Lewis Romero, but the attendant stops her from entering the roller coaster station. ** The reason of Veronica didn't get on the Devil's Flight, was seen in a deleted scene: Lewis couldn't find his pass, so he took Veronica's pass and got on the roller coaster. It's unknown whatever the scene consider canon. ** However, there was another reason given in the novel: Veronica didn't get on the Devil's Flight was because she couldn't enter the station with the bears that Lewis had won. *This is the only opening disaster where the female survivors outnumber the male ones. *Devil’s Flight was actually the roller coaster “Corkscrew,” at Playland, Vancouver, Canada. The scene was shot using green screen to make the ride appear to derail, and CGI was used to make the roller coaster appear much higher than it really is. *In The Final Destination, a news broadcast in Death by Caffeine shows a news reporter talking about faulty amusement park equipment, right after Nick and his friends survive the speedway crash. Category:Final Destination 3 Category:Disasters Category:McKinley Locations Category:Death's Servants Category:Opening Disaster Category:Final Destination (series) Category:Place